


Starting Over

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Nyx Lives, Post Game, mention of cloti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: The war is over, their parts played.  Now it’s time to start over in a new city far and away.  Perhaps Midgar, a city just as broken and bruised as the Glaive and the oracle.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017
> 
> Day 7: Crossover AU

Nyx parked the car and walked the rest of the way to the edge of the cliff.  Luna followed behind him but caught up and grabbed his arm, holding it tight.  After everything they had been through, she wasn’t about to lose him.  Not when they might have a chance at their own peace.  

They looked at the expanse in front of them. There was nothing but desert and cliffs for miles up until the city in the distance.  They didn’t know where they were exactly, but wherever this place was, it was far away from where they started and that was good for them.

“You people lost?”

Luna and Nyx both turned their heads to the direction of the person asking.  Standing there was a man around their age, blond hair spiked in all directions like Noctis, and piercing blue eyes, more so than either Nyx or Luna had ever seen before.  Nyx stood protectively in front of Luna.  “We’re fine.”

The man eyed them both up and down causing Nyx to inwardly groan.  Both he and Luna were tattered, bruised, burned, and cut up.  They had both fought in the battle at Altissia.  Luna against Leviathan and Nyx against Niflheim soldiers and later Ardyn when he attempted to murder Luna.  But the moment their part was played and the battle would be left in the hands of Noctis, Nyx took Luna (the final orders of his new king) and got as far away as possible from everything.  They stopped for nothing other than gas and food and didn’t even care where they were going.  Noctis said to leave, to find safety, and that’s exactly what they did.

“You don’t look fine.”

Before Nyx could interject and tell the man that again they were fine, another voice popped up, this time from behind the man.  “Cloud, maybe we should bring them home to Tifa.”  A little boy came out from behind the man (Cloud apparently) and pulled on his arm.

Cloud shook his head.  “No Denzel.  I don’t think…”

Luna interjected this time.  “Actually we could use some help.  Where are we exactly?”

“The outskirts of Midgar.  Are you heading somewhere specific?  People don’t usually come to Midgar, let alone in these parts.”  Cloud answered.

Nyx shook his head.  “Anywhere away from where we came from.”

Cloud nodded in understanding.  These people were just trying to start over.  Something he knew all too well.  “And what about you?”  Asked Nyx.  “What are you doing in these parts?”

Cloud turned his head and Nyx followed his line of sight to a rusted buster sword in the ground.  “Taking my son to visit an old friend.”

Nyx knew a memorial when he saw one and said nothing more.  Instead, he looked at the city in the distance.  He wasn’t going to lie.  Midgar was ugly and bleak.  After the beauty of Lucis and Tenebrae, Lunafreya deserved to live someplace beautiful now that she was free from her duty.  But then he looked at Luna still clutching his arm.  Like him, she was bruised up and in tattered clothing, most likely exhausted.  But she looked up at him happy and content, as if there was no where else she’d rather be than there with him.  Maybe a place like Midgar, so different from Lucis and Tenebrae and even Ghalad, was their place to start over.

Cloud could see that this couple was no threat.  They just needed a little help.  And just like it took an army to help him start over, the least he could do was help out someone else doing the same.  “Listen, if you need a place to eat or stay, I know this great bar with an even better bartender.  You can come with us if you’d like.”

“Thank you, sir.  We would greatly appreciate it.”  Luna said with a smile.

“It’s Cloud.  Cloud Strife.  And this is my son, Denzel.”  The boy next to him waved.

Luna smiled at them both.  “Thank you Cloud Strife.”  Cloud gave her a small smile back.  “My name is Lunafreya.  And this is Nyx, my…” she looked up at him and paused.  After everything they’d been through, she knew he was more than just a Glaive or a bodyguard.  But her feelings for him and the ones she knew he returned made “friends” too simple a description.  But they were too focused on the battles that they didn’t even talk about what they could possibly be, especially not when she still thought she was engaged.  So now that she was free of her engagement, free of her duty, they could be whatever they wanted to be.  And truth be told, there was only one thing she wanted to refer to him as.  “…my husband.”

Nyx’s eyes widened as he looked at her when she proclaimed him her husband.  But the look of love in her eyes and the warmth in his chest just made him smile because he realized that there was nothing he’d rather be than Luna’s husband.  Nyx placed a soft kiss on her head with a smile before facing Cloud again.  “So…this bar, is it any good?”

Cloud let out a small laugh.  “The best.  My wife runs it.  She’s kind’ve the boss.”

Nyx let out a snicker.  “Don’t I know the feeling,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Luna and placed another kiss on her head.

Cloud smiled and nodded.  “We should get going soon.  You’re probably tired.”

They both nodded and him and were about to walk back to the car but Luna stopped Nyx.  “Wait.”  Cloud and Denzel also turned around to face her.  Luna looked towards the buster sword and then at Cloud.  “May I?”

Cloud didn’t know what she planned on doing but oddly enough he trusted her and so nodded his head.

With the last of the power within her, she summoned the Trident of the Oracle one last time and in a flash it landed in her hands.  Luna took a good look at it.  With the use of this trident, she was able to fulfill her calling to help the chosen king.  But that king didn’t need her anymore and so it was time to move on and leave it behind.  She took a deep breath and stabbed the trident into the ground next to the buster sword.  A remembrance of things passed.

She turned around to the men staring at her and walked to Nyx.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and instinctively his went around hers as well.  “Let’s go home.”


End file.
